Stay beautiful
by SinkTheseShips
Summary: Isnt it funny how saving two people from death can change everything? Sakura thinks so. This is the story of Naruto through the eyes of sakura, the protecter of the gate of the after life. much better than it sounds, HakuxSakura. IN PROGESS.
1. Chapter 1

ehh,

whatever.

I dont own SHITT.

im gonna put the summary in here because its kinda confusing.

SUMMARY: What if Sakura was the most powerful one on team 7? What if there was one more element called 'death'. What if Haku never was never killed, what of Sakura pushed him and zabuza out of the way before the chidori could get to them?... This is Naruto! Only how I think it should have been.

we all know I dont on it

D:

OHAND, in this, there 15 when the get put on teams insted of 12. But I liked it better this way, so whatever. Im not even gonna bother explaning anyones outfit because there all dressed like they are in shuppuden, and the ones who wenrn in shuppuden are dressed like they were in the show before the time skip. Kay?

;D

XXX

I guess I should have seen this comming, ya know? My power with Naruto and Sasuke's. It would all make sence, we were the three most powerful people to graduate from ninja class. And with Kakashi as out teacher, nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

I guess thats why I didnt wanna let them know my chakra base, It was 'legendary' or something like that. Naruto was wind, and sasuke was fire. I knew that already, I could feel it. ughh, whatever.

"Sakura, your turn." He told me. I really didnt want to do this. No one was supost to know that I had death chakra, it was suppost to be a clan secret. But there my team so I should have some fath, right?

I stood, the bells on the bracelet making noise as I moved. Ninjas were suppost to be quiet and steathly, but I wanted my victums to know I was comming. Another thing I didnt want my teemmates to know, I had a freakish amount of stengh and power, and I was only 13. Joy.

I rolled my jade green eyes and touched the paper, pushing my chakra into it. They watched with shocked eyes as the paper turned as white as the moon, then flashed all the colors of the elements, red, brown, yellow, blue, and a lighter shade of blue before being engulfed into a black flame.

"That...thats death based chakra!" Kakashi said with amazement in his eyes, I just sighed. I didnt want them to know. I could control the elements, inculding the light and dark. I could also read minds, but that was my own little jutsu.

"I know" Was all I said wile adjusting the overzised sythe on my back.

I guess you could say I dressed in TO little clothing for my age, but whatever. I was dressed in a white tubetop that stoped right below my brests with sleves somehow attached to the top, if you could even call them sleves. They didnt actually touch my arms and they ran pased my hads for about 3 inches. the tattoo of a sun around my bellybutton was clearly visable. Simple black shorts were on my lower reagons. I didnt have a wepons pack and I didnt need one. simple calf high ninja sandled were on my feet.

The sythe I wore on my back was a dubble blade, so there were blades on each end. Each blade facing a different direction, bandages over the bladed to keep anyone from hurting themsels so easily. (An:/like that one guy from bleach, only she has one huge one insted of two small ones.)

I looked at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was smiling wile Sasuke glared. I rolled my eyes.

XXX

"So, were taking a bridge builder back to his village?" Naruto asked the hogakage, who just nodded. I almost rolled my eyes, He wanted a harder mission and the litter fucker got it. I sighed and played with a bandage that was hanging from my sythe.

"This mission is perferct for you guys, mostly Sakura." My eyes widened slightly and I looked at Kakashi who had said that. "Why is it good for me?" I asked him, still playing with the bandage.

He smiled from behind his mask "Because you can controll all the elements without chakra, this mission would be perferct for you. I know you excell In everything water, so it would be a good training exersize" I almost rolled my eyes at him.

"Tazuna will be the man you will be escorting." Just then a man stumbled into the room, I almost barfed when he began to gag.

Dear god what have we gotten ourselfs into?

XXX

We had just walked out of the village gates, and Naruto and Sasuke were already going at it. I let it go for a half hour, but then it just got annoyning.

"Damn it Sasuke, my dick is bigger!"

Thats it.

My eyes glowed black for a split second, just long enough for a large rock to throw at Naruto's face. Naruto went flying back, I giggled. "Hey Sakura! whatda' do that for?" He asked me, false anger on his face. I smiled. "Do what, what did I do? I dont think I did anything, do you Sasuke?" I looked over at the Uchiha who just smirked and looked the other way.

We kept on our mission, walking contenly and quietly for another hour or so. I was quite happy actually, just walking, being able to catch up on my thoughts. I looked down and saw a puddle of water.

This just wasnt my day was it? I sighed and looked over to Kakashi who had his hands at the ready incase he needed to use and ninjutsu. I did a simply realise jutsu and the bandaged on my sythe were now gone. I towrled the amazing wepon in my hands before getting into a fighting position.

"We know your there, your cover is blown. You should have known better than to think that leaf ninjas would just walk past a random puddle of water even though it hasnt rained in weeks." Just as I finished my speach, two bodys began to apper out of the puddle.

Because im such a lazy fucking basterd, I didnt even give them a chance to get out of the puddle before swinging my sythe at them, the bells on my bracelet going off like mad. The only gt a glimse of me before I cut there bodys in half, killing them on the spot.

"Sa-sakura..." Naruto was frozen in his spot, he wasnt used to this kind of thing like Kakashi or myself were. I smiled softly at him, I knew there was a lrge streak of blood on my face. I didnt wipe it off, I always wated untill I would be able to shower.

Kakashi glared at Tazuna. "What arnt you telling us?" Kakashi asked him, telling us to take a small break. I took the time to put mre of my specal chakra bandaged on my sythe. These things were nifty, The would just disaper with a simply realese, Only to re-apper on the role once they were realised.

"You see, the village hidden in the mist is a very poor place right now." He started, all eyes but mine were on him, I was busy with my sythe. I was still linesting though. "The price of anything higher than a C-rank was jut to much so-"

"So you hired us to take you back to your village thinking nothing would happen to you on the way there?" I asked him, putting my sythe on its place on my back and standing. Break was now over and we had just started walking again.

"Yes, but there is this man Gato, he didnt want us to finish the bridge. He wanted his workers to do it so he would get money for the services." He said, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"But your workers refused to give up, and now he had hit's out for all of you?" I asked him, not even looking back from my spot in the front of the group. We had just walked into a clearing with a huge lake.

"Kakashi, can you feel it?" I asked him, pulling out my sythe yet again. "Kai" I muttered under my breath an in an instent the bandages were gone. I spun the weppon in my hand. "Yes, yes I do." He said, pulling out a knife. "Naruto, Sasuke, protect the bridge builder" I told them just in time to dodge a senbon needle thrown at my neck.

"No fair! How come Sakura always gets all the action" Naruto whined. I sent another rock at him. He was smart this time and blocked it with his arm. I smirked, he was getting better. But he was still a whiney brat.

"Because she has more experence than you two, now protect him!" Kakashi yelled at them. huge sword came flying down at them. My eyes went wide. I sent a huge gush of air at them, forcing them to hit the deck.

I relaxed when I saw that they had just made it. I held back the urge to yell at them but I needed to put my attetion onto the man in front of us.

XXX

**I suck at fighting so this is at the part right before Haku shows up.**

XXX

"Is that all you g-" He didnt finish his words, 2 senbon needles came flying right at his neck. They impaled him, his body fell to the floor. "what the?" I asked turning to look here the needled had came from. I saw a boy in an ambu mask, but not the standerd gear.

From his height I could tell he must have been Naruto and Sasuke's age. They were 15 wile I was still 13. "Sorry about that, but he was my assigned target. I saw an opening and I took it." He told us, jumping down to stand next to us.

I was on my hands and knees panting from the fight. He traped Kakashi in a water prision so I had to take him down on my own. It was harder than I thought. My sythe was laying by Zabuza's now dead body. But I didnt have the strength to get it, let alone stand up.

Then I saw black.

XXX

**Haku pov.**

I watched as the girl fell to the floor, passed out. She had been quite a little fighter. She put up quite a challange for even Zabuza. This girl was somethin' else. And she was cute too.

I walked over to her body and took her in my arms bridal style. I looked at her face for a moment before walking over to her sythe and picking up that as well. The moment I touched it, a comforting feeling shot through me.

_'fuck, gotta get up, gotta show Naruto and sasuke that just cause im only 13 im just as good as them'_

What the hell? Those went my thoughts. Which could only mean...I looked down at the girl who was making faces in her sleep, almost as if trying to wake up. So shes so young huh? I shruged it off and walked over to her sensei, handing her to him and layed her sythe on him.

I sighed knowing that I could hear her thoughts. "My name is Haku and I was assigned to take Zabuza, now Im sorry but I must be on my way." I told them, Picking up some of Zabuza's body and making a hand sighn.

_'i wonder if the kid in the mask is as cute as his voice sounds._

I smiled.

XXX

"Zabuza you relly should be more careful next time" I told him just as he woke up. I watched as he rolled his eyes and rinsed the blood off himself with water from the river. "ughh, shut up" He grumbled under his breath. I smiled and began washing my medical supplies.

_'that little fuck face! I swear im gonna kill that basterd! with his whole 'im an avenger so pay attetion to me cause im just SOOOO hot and mysteries.' GOD I wanna punch him in the face. And if he burnes me one more time, kami help us all.'_

It took everything in me not to laugh out loud at her little rant. She was quite an amusing one, powerful too. She has the death base chakra, the rarest type. I dismissed the thought when Zabzua said it was time to go.

XXX

**Sakura pov.**

I sat down on the soft grass of the feld we were traning in, giving a death glare to Sasuke. Littile fucker burned me. Ass hole. I rolled my eyes and looked at Naruto who was standing upside on a branch near the top of a tree. Sasuke was soon right next to him.

"Hey Sakura, if your sooo powerful, then why cant you do a simple chakra exersize?"

...

Im gonna kill that fucking brat.

"Because _Sasuke_, I dont need chakra for my blood line to work. You little fucking smartass." He rolled his eyes and I went back to healing the burns he gave me. There was one rather large one going from my hip across my belly to right where my shirt ended that was gonna skar.

Grate, just fucking grate. Now this little bitch gives me a FUCKING skar?

"Sakura" I was taken from my little mental rant by Kakashi's voice. I looked over at him. "the bracelet on your wrist, the belles ring whenever you move it, right?" He asked, looking to the braclet on my wrist. "Well yeah, I guess" I said shaking my wrist earning a loud bell sounds.

"Than ambu who picked you up after you passed out. The moment he touched you, your bracelet stoped ringing." My eyes got wide, the wind picked up and there was a deathly scilence. I looked down at the ground. My world at that moment, had stoped dead in its tracks.

"Then that means he is to die my my hands." I said, not even looking up. "My sythe and my bracelet are connected. Everyone in the haruno clan has a bell bracelet and a wepon. If the wepon welcomes the foren person who toched it, and the braclet stopes ringing. Then its my job to kill them." I said looking at him. He was looking at me, his face void of any emotions.

"When we were almost ambushed by those two ninjas on the way here, by bracelet stoped ringing. I dont blame you for not noticing it before, no one does at first. But on to another subject, that ambu did not kill zabuza." I said, looking at the forest around us. Silently making sure Naruto and Sasuke couldnt hear our conversation.

"I know, He missed all Zabuza's vitals. It was a tempory death state. My guess is that they needed him for interagation of some sorts or..." He trailed off. My eyes got wide "Or they were working together." He nodded.

XXX

"You guys go on ahead! Im gonna stay and train some more!" I yelled at them. They all either nodded or sai whetever, i wasnt linesting. I was hellbent on getting this tree thing down, I had to. Naruto and Sasuke think that just because Im not as old as them that there better than me. Well I'll show them.

I pushed chakra into my feet and ran up the tree, only making it about 4 feet up. I marked the spot with a dagger I had in my hand. I cursed under my breath as I fell back to land. Catching myself I stumbled a bit, I was using more chakra than I needed, but I didnt care.

I let my thoughts wonder back to that ambu kid. Why did he on only put Zabuza in a tempary death state? Is it possible that he's working with him, or was it to be a type of intergation method? And why was I supposd to kill him? Was it possible that my hand might have been at an angle where my bracelet just wasnt moving? I looked down at my bracelet.

No, that cant be it. My bracelet is never wrong, and what about my sythe? Kakashi said that when that kid touched it, nothing happend. Thats normal, Im the only one who can touch it. When anyone else touches it they eather die or get shocked to the point that they have to let go.

I sighed and ran up the tree again, only going about 7 inches higher than the last time. I smirked, It wasnt much, but it showes that im getting better. Still running at the tree, my thoughts wondered back to the subject of that kid.

His voice, I know that I had heard it somewhere before, But where? I know Im not from leaf, Im orignally from the village hidden in the stars. Was that where I heard that voice before? Did I know him before I moved away? But then Wouldnt he know me if he saw me? I mean, pink hair is kinda' hard to forget.

My chakra was extreamly low at this point, I needed to get back to the house before I passed out. I gathered my things and began walking back to the house. I was walking through a feild of medical herbs when my sythe suddenly began to feel heavy. My vision became blurry, and I could feel myself falling.

XXX

The sun hit my eyes, my head was pounding, and there was dirt in a place it REALLY didnt need to be. Wait, what?

I eyes snaped open only to be blinded by the sun in the sky above me. Why was I outside? ughh, I hate my life. I sat up slowly, not even noticing that there was a boy about 3 feet away from me. I felt my hair fall out of the loose bun I put it in last night. I groned and looked around for my sythe, where was it.

"Your awake" My eyes went wide for a moment, I looked over and saw the most beautiful boy that Ive ever seen. I blushed and looked away. "Yea..yeah, I guess" I said, still looking for my sythe. I found it a few feet from me. I sighed in realif and held my hand up, It came flying into my palm. I smiled, I loved this stupid little thing.

XXX

**Hakus pov.**

"Im Sakura" She said. I looked up from picking flowers to look at her. I almost blushed, her hair was long and going down her back with some goind down her sholders, her lips were plump and red from sleeping, her eyes were half lidded.

I mentaly rolled my eyes and looked back to the flowers I was picking. "Im Haku."

_'god, even his name's hot'_ My eyes flicked to her to see her messing with the bandages one of the blades on her freakishly large sythe. It was cute really, how the sythe was bigger than her. She was what? like 4'11 wile the sythe must have been at least my hight of 5'6.

"So what are you doing out here?" She asked, looking over at me. I smiled softly "Im getting herbs for my master, he's sick right now." I answered simply.

_'liar'_

Damn it.

"He was hurt recently and has fallen ill due to the wounds, so im out here to get herbs for him." I smiled at her, finishing my sentence. She face said that she belived me, but she wasnt thinking. It wasnt a lie though, I just failed to mention that I was the one who hurt him.

"Your the ambu working with Zabzua, arnt you?" She asked me. I sighed, no point lying now. I could see that she wasnt gonna fight me, and I had no wepons with me at the moment.

"Yes, I am."

"But why, you seem like a nice kid. Why are with him?" She asked, now competly facing me. I guess I should tell her, Its not like I have anything to loose anyway.

"10 years ago, when I was 6 my clan was killed. I wasnt home to watch them all parish, I had been sent out to go shopping for food for dinner that night. When I came home, there were all dead." I paused, letting it sink in. She nodded and I took that as my que to keep talking. "After that, my family's estate was burned to the ground, leaving me homeless. It was a year later that Zabuza found me He housed me, clothed me, and fed me. He treated me like a son, and for that: I am forever in debeted."

I felt arms wrap around me, my eyes widened. Was she hugging me? Yes, she was. She was sitting in my lap, with her arms around my neck. Slowly, I wraped my arms around her bare back. She was so warm.

"I know what thats like, my clan all died wile I still lived in the village hidden in the stars. We were ambushed by roage ninjas who had seals that could cut off out chakra. We couldnt fight them off with only our wepons. My older sister took me and ran the rest of the way to Konaha, when we finaly got there, she died a year later from some strange posion on a mission. I was only 9 at the time, but my friend Ino's family took me in untill last year when I got my own place."

I nuzzled my face into her neck and smiled. She was just like me in a way. I heard her giggle and found myself wondering what she could find funny right now. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your hair is tickling me." She said giggling again. I smiled. Just then an Idea poped into my head, Oh yes. This will be fun. I made sure she wasnt looking, and made an ice clone of myself. I nodded to it, telling it what to do mentaly. It snuk up behind her and pinned her down my her arms. I sat on her hips to keep her from kicking and tickled the shit out of her.

"Haku..._laugh_...no stop..._more laughing_...oh my god!" She was laughing so hard she was crying, I laughed and kept tickling her. "okay, okay, thats enough" She said. I smiled and realised the clone, not even paying attetion as it melted into a puddle of water.

So we sat there, just like that. Me sitting strattling her, my hands on eater side of her sides holding me up. Her smiling up at me, playing with my hair. It was cute, it made me happy.

She looked into my eyes with an emotion I couldnt read, then her gaze moved down to my lips. I think I knew what she wanted, but I wasnt sure. I wanted to hear her say it.

_'kiss me'_ Her thoughts ran through my mind. Like hell I was gonna say no to that. I grabed her by her back and pulled her up so that she was sitting now. My face was so only inches away from hers. I could feel her breath on my face. I closed my eyes, and the small space between us.

She was shy at first, but she kissed back after a few moments. It was almost cute how innoncent she is, I could just tell this was her first kiss. It was deffentaly not mine, I was known to have a quickie with a village girl or two every now and then, or a few times a week. But I am a guy and I do have needs.

Her mouth opened slightly, just enough for me to push my tounge into her. I smiled, she tasted like peaches. I moved my tounge all over the inside of her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. I pulled away for air. I hadent even noticed that my hands were in her hair, or that she was clinging to my shirt.

I smiled at her and she smiled back, but then a look of dread came over her face, Did she regret it? She stood up quickly, almost knocking me over. "I...we..."She trailed off. She hung her head and sighed.

"We cant do this, were enimes. You and I both know that were going to meet in combat sooner than later" She said, I just nodded my head. She reached down and grabed her sythe, the bells on her bracelet ringing. Her eyes went wide for a moment before returning back to normal. I wondered what that ment?

"Promiss me that if we meet in combat that you wont hold back just because of what happened here." She asked me. I sighed and nodded. And with that, she was gone.

XXX

I walked into the room that Gatou had provided for us and closed the cliding door behind me. I looked over to see Zabuza sitting in bed reading a book. I rolled my eyes, I thought I told him not to move before I left.

I placed the bascet down on the table that had the herbal gringer on it. I sighed wile gringind up the plants and let my thoughts wonder back to Sakura. I know that I like her, and I also know that its wrong. I sighed.

"Sakura Haruno" My eyes widened for a fraction of a second. I looked over at Zabzua, did he know? No, there was no possible way.

"She is the one with pink hair from team Kakashi. It says here that she made ambu the same day she got out of the class. She holds death chakra and excelles at everything but water." He looked at me, I raised a brow.

"Thats where you come in, boy. Your going to take her out." I almost gasped

_/flashback/_

_"Promiss me that if we meet in combat that you wont hold back just because of what happened here."_

_/end flashback/_

"Yes, Zabuza"

XXX

"Sakura!" Naruto all but knocked me to the ground. "Where were you?" I smiled, it was cute how worried he was about me. I laughed "No where, sillly. I was training." I told him, poking his nose. Naruto let go of me and sat back down at the table. I took a seat across from him.

I watched as Inari walked over to Naruto and whispered something in his ear. Naruto blushed and looked at me. "I wish she was my girlfriend" He mummbled under his breath. I smiled softly at him and Inari.

"Sakura, when we come in contact with Zabuza and Haku again, I want you to be the one to fight Haku" My eyes went wide. I looked over at him, he had a look on his face that said he wasnt taking no for an answer. "But Kakashi, I lack in that style of jutsu and element. Haku is water, so wouldnt it be easier for Sasuke to fight him sence he's fire, or Naruto because he's wind?"

Kakashi looked at me and sighed. "Its for that reason that I want you to fight him. Water pts out fire and wind would turn it to Ice, and element of water. You can use all of them BUT water. Which is why im making you in charge of taking him down."

I just sighed and nodded. Oh haku, If only it had been different. I closed my eyes and shook my head, we were on a mission, and the mission always comes first. This was always my down fall on everything, I have emotions that I cant control. If I really do have to fight Haku, I dont know if Ill be able to hurt him, let alone kill him if it comes down to it.

And what about the bells, what's goin' on with that? One minuet they didnt make a sound, then all of a sudden we kiss and there ringing again? Could it be that they were wrong? No, that cant be it, the bells have never been wrong. EVER.

I sighed.

XXX

**one week later...**

XXX

It had been one week and there was no activaty at all. No more bridge builders were killed, and there no spotting of roage ninjas.

And every single day that week, my thoughts ended up back on Haku. The way it felt right when we kissed, the way my body fit so well with his, the way he made me feel so safe. I sighed and played with the eggs on the plate in front of me, suddenly loosing my appattite.

"So, were all going to the bridge today to protect Tazuna" I groned. Before I could protest, Naruto beat me to it. "But why all of us? Cant Sakura do it in her own?" I glare at him and sent an empty at his head, it missed and smashed him in the face instead. I laughed.

"Just because I have the most experance in killing people dosnt mean that you two can just sit on your lazy asses all day" I yelled. Kakashi sweat droped. "Lanuage" I rolled my eyes. He just sighed.

"wile Tazuna is working, were gonna be below the bridge. Training walking on water" Naruto gasped, Sasuke raised an eyebrow, I groned. "Fuck chakra training." I muttered. "LANUAGE" Kakashi almost yelled. "shudup..." He rolled his eyes.

We all finished with eating and went up to the room we all shaired. Naruto and Sasuke grabed here wepon poutches wile I grabed my sythe and put my pair into a loose bun. "Hey Sakura, why dont you have wepon holders?" I sighed and looked at Naruto. "I dont need one, between my elements and my sythe I never needed one I guess." He looked down. "Oh"

XXX

_SPLASH!_

I fell into the water, again. I was starting to get mad. My eyes flashed white and I was dry. This was like the 5th time I fell into the water, damn it. "Sakura, pay attetion!" I rolled my eyes. Kakashi just sighed. Then fog came from out of no where.

Fog? No, not fog. Mist.

I looked at him, he nodeed. I used a blast of wind to send me back up to the bridge. Kakashi being the show off he is, jumped up with his chakra. Asshole.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing In front of Tazuna. I looked at them and nodded, they nodded back. They were sent back up to the bridge to watch Tazuna because they had mastered the water walk like an hour ago. I would have scoffed if not for the strange mist.

"We sent away all the other workers when this mist appered" Naruto said, Kakashi nodded at him. "Sakura, can you clear some of this mist?" He asked me. My eyes narrowed. "I can try" I said. My eyes flashed blue and a huge blast of wind cleared a good amount of the way, just enough so that we could see.

And there, about 20 yeards in front of us, was Zabzua and Haku.

I cursed under my breath, I was hoping it wasnt them. I really didnt want to hurt Haku now that I knew he wasnt to die at my hands. My sythe and my bracelet started moving violently. "Wha- whats happening? This has never happend before" I realised the bandaged and graped ahold of my sythe, but it still kept shaking.

"Oh fuck it." I said, making a hand sighn. "Haruno art, heavin style. angle clone jutsu" 2 more of me appered on eather side of me. The one on my left had 2 twin Katanas and the one on my right had a sword almost as big as Zabzua's. "Charge at them" I whispered to them, they did as they were told. Zabzua took them out with one swing of his sword.

I cursed under my breath. "Naruto, Sasuke, protect Tazuna." Kakashi said, turnning to me. "You take Haku, Ill take Zabzua." I nodded. "Ill get Zabzua ferther back, you take Haku where he stands. We cant keep the two near eachother." I just nodded, and spinned my sythe in my fingers.

I sighed, I hated when I acually have to try in fights. Oh whatever. Kakashi and Zabzua were already in battle behind us. My eyes flashed white and a katana was held in my hand. I turned to Naruto and handed it to him. "Its a sacred katana, it was said to belong to Kami herself. As long as you have it, you can use the elements with it. Be careful with it." I told him before running at Haku.

I swong the hell end of my sythe at him, but he ducked low. I growled and jumped into the air aiming a kick at his head. He grabed my foot and pushed me back, I skidded to a stop and just barley dodged a handful of senbon needled thrown at me.

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran towards me. I jumped up. "Sasuke, not even fucking think about it! I'm the only one who even has a small chance of beating him, stay with Naruto." He hessitated for a moment and glared at me. "Just dont die you pathetic little welp" He yelled, I knew it was his way of showing concern towards me. I smiled. "I cant promiss anything." I told him. "Now go or by Kami, I swear Ill rip you a new one when this is all over" His eyes went wide and he ran back to Naruto and Tazuna.

I rolled my eyes and dodged a punch sent at my head. I jumped high into the air "Haruno art, Devil style. Hell fire jutsu." I yelled. I started spinning as I came back down to the bridge, black flames sroundig Haku who was wearing his fake ambu mask. I landed in the middle of the flames a few feet from Haku. "I dont want to hurt you" He said softly. "If you want to win this fight than your gonna have to kill me! A mission is a misson, I wont let my emotions get in the way this" I said with a glare on my face.

"Then so shall it be." He made some hand sighns I had never seen before. "Water style, ice mirror prision." I looked around to see I was now srounded my ice mirrors, a Haku in each of them holdind senbon needles inbetween of his fingers.

I smirked. "You really think that some _mirrors _can hold me back? And ice ones at that? How stupid can you possibly be?" I know that was mean, but I needed to get him mad in order to win. I made a few hand sighns. "Haruno art, devil style. Hell palm justsu" My right fist was engulfed with black fire. I jumped at one of the mirrors, my hand coliding with ice so cold it but out the flame.

My eyes became wide with shock. "Wh-what?...they didnt melt, nothing has ever been able to make it past the hell flames" I looked down at my hand that was now back to normal. A senbon needle hit my arm, I cried out in pain and pulled it out causing blood to come gushing out. Fuck, he hit my vain.

"You can not escape these morrors, no one can. In one of these mirrors in the real me, the others are just reflections. eather way, when I throw a needle, they all throw needles. Give up the bridge builder or you die where you stand." I grunted and healed my arm.

"Shut up" A berage of needles came flying at me. My wind deflected some of them, but a few made there way through. One in my thy, one in my hip, one in my sholder, and one in my other thy.

I cried out in pain and fell to my knees. "Give up!" "NO!" more needled embeded themselfs in my back. I screamed, I felt so hopeless. Never had I been stuck in something like this. "SAKURA!" Naruto came running towards the mirrors. He saw me through a small gap inbetween two on the mirrors. "Sa..Sakura" I gave him a small smile.

"Im fine, really. Go protect Tazuna. I can handle this I promiss." He glared at me. "I may not be able to help you, but I know you can take this guy down, Sakura! Remeber what we said the day we meet at the class, 'Stronger than last time'(An/ I tottaly stole that from Gai's team xD) Your stronger than you were last time you fought anyone. Stonger than Sasuke and I put together. Now take this fucker down!"

He's right, I can take down Haku, and even if I coulnt i'll die trying. "Haku, cover your ears" "Why?" "Just do it!" I yelled at him. All the Haku's in the mirrors covered there ears. I stood up slowly, just barley holding onto my sythe. I let out a ear splitting, high pitched scream. I watched as Naruto's ears began to blead and then he passed out.

"I dont want them to see me like this, I dont want any of them to see me like this" I said to myself. My eyes turned competly white, no pupil, no iris, just white. My hair turned black and there was dark pink chakra all around me. I gowled low in my throat. My eyes serched all the mirrors. Then I found him, I ran at the mirror directly to my left. I ran at it, punching iot so hard it broke and Haku went flying out of it. All the mirrors melted into water, and I turned back to normal.

"SAKURA, FINISH HIM, I GOT ZABZUA." Kakashi yelled from across the bridge. I looked at Haku, his mask cracked until it hell off. His eyes wide. "No." He whispered, I knew what he was about to do.

Fuck the mission, Im not gonna let eather of them die like this! Haku jumoed in front of Zabzua, willing to take the full blow of the chidori. My eyes went wide. "NOOO" I yelled.

I didn hear myslf scream, I didnt see me pushing Haku and Zabzua out of the way, I didnt feel the blast of the chidori. All I could feel was the warm sensation of blood hiting my face.

Blood, theres blood on me. Is it mine? Why Is everyone looking at me like that? And why does Is Naruto crying?

I looked down to see Kakashi's hand over my heart, his chidori dying down then stoping competly. I just smiled at him. Then my eyes became wide, and I droped my sythe and fell to my knees. The pain, it was to much.

My breathing was heavy and I could feel my brclet and sythe shaking like crazy. I knew I wasnt gonna' die. But they didnt. I clutched my chest in an effort to stop the bleading, but it didnt work.

"Haruno art, heavin style. Kami healing jutsu." I whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear. My body was engulfed in a blinding light and I could feel my body healing its self. The light dimmed and I stood up and smiled at everyone.

Everyones face: ._.

I giggled and was tackled by a crying Naruto. I let him sobb into my sholder, He had just witnessed his friend and teammate almost dying. I can live for a minuet. "Dry your eyes, Im not gone yet." I whispered in his ear. I guess I said the right thing because he was now standing over me, holding a hand for me to take.

When I was back on my feet I looked over to see Haku with tears slipping down his cheeks, crying siently. "Little one" I looked over at Zabzua who had spoken. "Why would you risk your life to save us?" I sighed and looked at the ground. I bent over and picked up my sythe that was now calm. I noticed that my braclet was too.

"Because, it just want your time." I told him. "The haruno clan was put on this earth to send those who diserve it to either heavin or hell. We are the guardines of the after life" I told him, letting the information sink in. "Its my duty to allow those who diserve it to live or die, It just want time for eather of you to go." I smiled. "That and, I couldnt bare to send one of you to heavin and the other to hell" I said sitting down to re-bandage my sythe.

Before I could even make the move to sit, I was tackled to the ground for the second time in the last 10 minuets. This time by Haku. I looked at him with shocked eyes, I could feel his tears hitting my face. "Ha-haku..." "Dont you ever do that again ya' hear? By Kami if you EVER pull something like that EVER again ill kick your cute little ass!" He all but yelled at me.

Fuck everyone, I didnt care if they were watching. I looked him in the eyes, then at his lips. "Kiss me" I said just above a whisper. His lips were mine in an instent. I could feel everyones eyes on us, but I didnt care. All that mattered right now was me and him, us.

I broke the kiss for air and smiled at him. He was still crying, gasping for breath when he wasnt sobbing. I lifted my hand to his cheek and wiped all of his tears away and smiled softly at him. "Hey now, just breath. I'm still here" He kissed again and I smiled the happiest smile in the world.

"No matter how cute that is, we still have a mission to do here" I heard Kakashi's voice shime in. I groned and slamed my body back into the bridge. "God Kakashi, when did you become my dad?" He raised a brow at me "Would you rather I act like one? In that case -" "NO" I yelled. He smiled behind his mask and I let out a relived sigh. Haku got up and held out a hand for me to take, which I did and with his help stood up.

We didnt let go of eathother's hands, we stood there, hand in hand, smiling at eachother now.

XXX

The sun was shining, the birds were singing and there wasnt a clowd in sight.

"THE GRATE SAKURA BRIDGE!" Yelled Tazuna smiling at me, lifting his arms in the air to add effect. I raised a brow and looked behing him to see all the village people and the bridge builders standing behind him.

I smiled "You sure about that? I mean, It was my whole team that did it, not just me." I said looking at my team and Haku and Zabzua who desiced to come back to the village with us. Tazuna just kept that big smile on his face. "Alrght, the grate Sakura bridge it is" Everyone cheared.

I felt two arms snake around my waist and a head rest atop mine. I didnt have to turn around to know who it was. I smiled and leaned into Haku's touch. Inari came running through the crowd and stoped in front of me and Haku. He looked right at him. "Is she you girlfriend?" Inari asked Haku, pointing at me. Haku looked at me and I nodded. He turned his attetion back to Inari. "Yes, yes she is" Haku said holding me tighter. "Oh, well then can I have her? She's really pretty!" Inari asked with hopeful eyes, everyone laughed.

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry squirt, but im just to old for you" He pouted, crossed his arms and looked the other way. "Fine, I didnt want you anyways" We all laughed again.

We said our goodbyes and left the village. Naruto and Sasuke were fighting about who had a bigger dick, Zabzua and Kakashi were talking about battle stragites. I smiled and leaned on Haku as we walked, his arm over my sholder, and mine around his waist.

Yeah, life is good.

XXX

So thats it for this chapter, this story is gonna cover eyerything that happened in Naruto, and If I get enough reviews, I might even keep going untill shuppuden.

;D

REVIEW

3


	2. Chapter 2

uuuggghhh,

I feel like shitt.

XXX

I sighed as Sakura stured in her sleep on my back. We were about a half a day away from the leaf village and she's still tired out from the battle, and she hasnt fully healed from the chidori yet eather. I wasnt sure how things were gonna work when we got to the village, I was almost positave that I was gonna be striped of my ninja rank along with Zabzua. I looked over at him to see he wasnt really doing anything, I mean sure he was walking, but he wasnt talking like everyone else.

_'Sasuke... douche bag... kill in his sleep... PANCAKES.'_

I sweat droped, this girl had some weird dreams. "Damn it Sasuke, I CAN LAST LONGER THAN YOU WHEN IT COMES TO SEX AND WE BOTH KNOW IT!" I watched as Sasuke rolled his eyes "Whatever looser" Was all he said. I almost sighed. "Actually I think Haku would be able to go the longest." I face palmed, knowing that Zabzua was about to go on a rant. "There've been times that he's gone all night long with a village girl, sometimes he's not finished when I go looking for him in the mornings"

Oh dear lord, here it comes.

"IF YOU TRY TO DE-FLOWER MY LITTLE SAKURA BABY, ILL RIP YOUR DICK OFF AND FEED THEM TO KAKASHI'S DOGS" A rock hit Naruto in the face, looks like Sakura's up. "Sod off, Naruto. Maybe I WANT Haku to fuck me, Did you ever think of that?"

Everyones face: O_o

Sakura's eyes got wide. "NO! I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT, I...I... oh fuck it." She slumped down on my back. "Gee Sakura, If I knew you wanted it that bad I woulda' given it to ya' a long time ago" Naruto said, wigglieing his eyebrows. This time, I hit him over the head. Everyone either sighed or sweat droped. "And you can stop that dumb conversation now, we all know I get more pussy than any of you" She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"OH, so THATS why you like Haku. Because he lookes like he has a pussy, right?" Zabzua asked, not even looking at us. I sweat droped. "No, I like him cause he looks like he has a big wingwang" My sweat drop got even bigger. "BUT SAKURAAA" Naruto whined. "We all know I have the biggest wang." I then fell over due to the size of my sweat drop.

"PSHH, I have the biggest thingy, and we ALL know it!" She shouted. Naruto got an evil look on his face. "That explanes so much..." Sasuke trailed off. Sakura slowly turned her head to him, her eye twitching. "What. Did. You. Just. Say!" She then bitch slaped him many times and threw his body at a tree. He just lay there, stars in his eyes and a little bit of drull hanging out of his mouth.

"Uhh, are they always like this?" Zabuza asked Kakashi who sighed and sweat droped. "Yes, yes they are." I rolled my eyes.

XXX

"So, you two wish to join the village? On what grounds should I let you join?" The hogakage asked Zabuza and I. I looked over at the rest of the group, Sakura was leaning against a wall looking bored, Naruto was laying on the floor, his head on her lap, Sasuke was standing aganst the wall his arms crossed over his chest his leg proped up on the wall. Kakashi was standing next to them reading a little orange book.

"Because Haku and I could be a grate addition to your ninja's here. Haku is the last of his clan with a very powerful blood line and I myself am very skilled in water and wind style jutsu." I looked at Zabuza from the corner of my eye, I had expected me to answer the question.

"Hogakage-sama, Haku beat me in battle. He holds grate feeling towards me yet he didnt let that fault the fight. He's vurtually emoationless in battle. I also had a fight with Zabuza, he too was able to defet me. I'm known to be an undefetable, ruthless, mirceless monster. If they could take me down then they DISERVE to be ninja of this village, dontcha' think?"

"But how can we trust them? For all we know they could be spys for an village that wants to take this one down. We've worked to hard to keep this place the way it is now; peaceful. we do-" "DAMN IT SAROTOBI, im putting my ass on the line here, put them on a probation or something." She yelled. Everyone's eyes became wide as plates. She just yelled at the hogakage.

"I soo dont need this right now. Im the protecter of the netherworld, both heavin AND hell. I deside which soul gets sent where. Could ya' at least try to have a little faith in me? Damn..."

_SMACK_

Sakura went flying across the room. Everyone looked at what had just happened with shocked faces, no one made a move to help her. "SAKURA, I dont care who you are. You WILL respect the leader of this village" Kakashi all but screamed at her. Her body began to glow a deathly black color. She stood up slowly, the bandages on her sythe comming off.

"ENOUGH"

We all looked back to see it was the hogakage who had yelled. Sakura's body relaxed and her chakra disapered back into her body. Her breathing was heavy and she now had a black eye. Seeing her like this _really_ pissed me off. But I knew to say anything, it wasnt my place.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to her, taking her in his arms. "S...sorry" She mumbled. She pulled out of Kakashi's embrace and walked back over to Naruto and Sasuke who were to shocked anything. She pored some water into her hand, making it take the form of a ball. "Haruno art, water style. Healing waters jutsu" She muttered, putting the water on her face. It glowed a worm purple color.

"Haku, Zabuza." I tore my gaze off of her, back to the old man in front of us. "If sakura is willing to show such disrespect, then you two must mean something to her. You may stay in the village. BUT, Zabuza you must lead a genien team, and Haku, you are striped of your ambu status and are now a genien on team Kakashi. You will live in the Haruno compound." He then looked over to her. Her black eye was now gone and she looked happy again.

"Sakura, you are to look after them, If they should do anything out of order it will be your arce, got it?" She sighed. "Yes hogakage-sama. They may stay in my family's compund, but are you sure thats a good Idea? It would be a grate disrespect to the guaridens already in the netherworld for someone who is not a heavinly being to stay at a holy compound."

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh well, the'll get over it." She sweat droped. "Hey Sakura, what do you mean by 'heavinly being' and 'holy compound'?" Naruto asked her. "Miss Haruno's family is said to be a branch from the family of Kami herself. Kami was a godess, and as legend is told, the one who created the 'death chakra'" The hogake said. Sakura nodded.

"Everyone in my family has death chakra. As opposed to its name, Death chakra is not actually for 'death' so to speek. It's called that because we are the guardieans of death. Each one of is a being of heavin, or hell. My sythe, each blade is for either heavin of hell. I was given the sythe because I was born as a heavin escort, but was also to direct sould to hell." She said, not looking up from looking at the ground.

"SO YOUR LIKE THE GRIM REAPER!" Naruto yelled. She giggled. "In a sence, yes she is." Kakashi told him. "THATS THE COOLEST THING EVER!" Everyone laughed.

XXX

We stood outside her compound, Naruto and Sasuke were with us also. Sakura said that if she was showing us her home, she was gonna show them as well. It was beautiful, the grass was well taken care of, and there were sakura tree's everywhere. There was a large Koi pond with a small white bridge over it. I could get used to living here.

Sakura led us into the large house, it was just as beautiful as the outside. Cherry wood floors, white walls, black funiuter. It smelled like peaches and apples. Im not sure why, but that was my new favroute smell. Looking over I saw that everyone else but Sakura was just as amazed as us. "Even the Uchiha compound isnt as nice as this." Sasuke said, dumfounded.

She just giggled and kept walking. She lead us though the house, stoping to point out things like kitchen, bathroom, training room, pool room, wepons room and other things of the like. She stoped in front of a sliding door. "This, is my room. There is a seal on it, so if you try to come in and I dont want you to. It knocks you out." I rolled my eyes, knowing I would most likley always be able to go in there.

She lead us through more of the house, untill she stoped again. "This is your room, Haku." She said pointing to a sliding door to her right. "And Zabuza, this is yours" She pointed to a sliding door across from mine. "Now, you can get settled or you can walk through town with me. I need to get you guys leaf headbands from the school and say 'hi' to a few people."

"Im gonna take a nap." I rolled my eyes at Zabuza, knowing he was gonna be a lazy ass. "Ill go with you, might as well get to know the village im going to be living in, right?" She smiled at me and nodded. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto who just nodded too. She smiled and draged us out of the house.

XXX

I followed them through the village, watching as they talked about nothing really imporant. Naruto would make jokes and we would laugh sometimes, other times I would watch as Sakura or Sasuke would bash his head it. It was amusing really, now much they got along with eachother. Linesting to them talk I learned that Naruto and Sasuke were 15 wile Sakura was only 13, I was the oldest of them. I learned that Naruto loves ramen wile Sakura likes spicey foods and Sakuke perfers sweets. And that Naruto likes rap music, wile Sasuke likes rock, and Sakura littalery liked everything.

I also learned that Sasuke's clan was killed by his brother who was Sakura mentor at the time. And that Naruto never knew his parents and he dosnt have any other family. I also learned that his faverote color is organge and that he had the nine tailes fox in him. I learned that Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru and Naruto was trained by Jiraya wile Sakura already had enough training.

I told them about what happend to my clan, and why I was with Zabuza. I told them my hopes and dreams and what I wanted to do with my life. I told them that I liked sweet food and that my faverote color is forest green and that I perfer more hardcore music and that my faverote band is a tie between 'the breathing process' and 'circle of dead children'. I told them how I trained with many people, and that my two chakra natures are water and lightning.

"To fall in love and have a family, huh?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him and nodded. "I think we all want that. More so for all of us, none of us really have a family at all. So thats all the more reason to dream to have one day. I know that when I have a family one day that I'm gonna treat them way better than my father treated us." "Wow Sasuke, thats deep."

"HEY, DO YOU GUYS REMEBER THAT TIME I DRANK THE SPOILED MILK?" Sakura and Sasuke groned. "YES, that day wasnt fun for ANY of us, little fucker" Sasuke said with a glare. "Dude, pretending to be Sasuke so for some reason would get me to like you then farting on me. That was SOOO not cool!" Sakura yelled at him, punching him so hard he actually went through a wooden fence.

"no chakra?" Sasuke asked her. She sighed "No, one percent. His heads big ya'know?" I rolled my eyes. "Hey! Sakura's back!" we looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair running towrds Sakura. There were two boys behind her, one in a chunin vest, and the was kinda big with long red hair. "Hey, Ino. whats up?" Sakura asked the girl. "Nothing at all, Neji's team got put in charge of the chunin exams this year, So maybe you should take lee up on his offar to be his girlfriend. No harm in kissin' a teacher's ass, right?"

I sweat droped. stupid blonde bomshell. "Uhm, ino. I kinda' already have a boyfriend" I took that as my que to walk in. I stood behind Sakura, and wraped my arms around her waist. "Im Haku, Sakura's boyfriend" The one with his hair in a pony tail just closed his eyes and shook his head. "Damn it, Sakura! You always get the cute ones." Ino pouted and looked away. I rolled my eyes.

XXX

"MORE RAMEN OLD MAN!" We all sweat droped at Naruto's behavior, he really does act like 12 year old sometimes. I ate some of my noodles, not even paying attetion to anything, just stairing off into space. It was a habbit i've had sence I was a little and I doubted it would ever go away, ever. I thought about the village, and how it was so much different then mist. I thought of Sakura, and how nice she was for someone who was a tottal bitch sometimes. I thought of how random her thoughts were sometimes and how most of the time they were so deep they were hard to understand.

I even thought about the chunin exams, and what it would be like with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as a team. I could tell it would be hard for anyone to beat us, but I just didnt know how well we could all work together. If we could work together at all. The only one of them Ive seen in action was Sakura, and even then I knew if fac ed with someone even half as good as me she would loose. She was powerful, and strong, but she was still learning.

"...I know, its a tottal boner"

"haha, boner"

I rolled my eyes at Sasuke and Sakura's conversation.

XXX

"HEY, FUCK FACE, WERE HOME!" I face palmed at the name Sakura had chosen for Zabuza. He then came out in nothing but a pair of black baggy sweat pants. Sakura blushed and threw a leaf headband at him. He was able to catch it with ease. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room for some well earned sleep.

The moment I walked into my room I started stripping. When I was in nothing but my boxers I walked into the bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked myself over in the mirror, skars were everywhere. I loved my skars, they proved that I was strong enough to survive. I let my hair down, causing it to call to mid back. I take good care of my hair. Not a tangle or split end in sight.

Kami, I really do look like a girl. I smirked, my 9 inch always proved that theroy wrong. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to my bed, letting myself fall on it. I rolled onto my back and let my thoughts wonder to the battle we had on the bridge a few days ago. I thought about what would have happened if Sakura hadent pushed us out of the way. Would she send me to heavin or hell? And what if she died from the blow of the chidori? Would I still be in this village? I sighed and decided not to think about it.

_'I still dont understand whats going on, the gate keepers of the neatherworld wanted Haku to die at my hands. The bells of death that I wear around my wrist have never been wrong before. When he touched me the first time they stoped ringing, and they still wenrt ringing when I saw him in the herb feild, so what? We makeout for like 30 seconds and all of a sudden the neather world wants him alive?'_

I knitted my brows at her thoughts. When her bracelet stops ringing when shes near someone that is to die at her hands?

_'and what was with that shaking thing my sythe did, its like it wanted me near him. Kami, I cant handle this. Maybe I should just break it off and let Ino have him.'_

I became a mixture of angry and sad, would she really just do that?

_'...no I cant just do that. Lord, what is this kid doing to me? He's way to old for me, he could kill me if he wanted to, he's a rouge ninja,...and he's always on my mind. DAMN IT. Why is that all I can think about? He almost killed me yet when I'm in his arms I feel so safe. How harsh his voice was when he yelled at me I almost wanted to cry, yet I couldnt wait to taste his lips on mine.'_

I smiled, if only this girl knew what she did to me.

_' I wonder if I should show him the bruses he left on my hips when he tackled me on the bridge...'_

Was I really so rough with her?

_'but I will NEVER let him know when we were in the feild of flowers I was getting wet because of the way he was sitting on me. It took everything in me not to ask him to take me right then and there.'_

Images of Sakura and I having sex flashed through my mind and I instently got a boner.

_'is my lip bleading? FUCK, I need to stop biting my lip when I get turned on... I wonder what he would say if I asked him if we could have sex right now._

I would say no, your just not ready.

_'fuck it, im goin' to sleep.'_

I groned, if only she knew how much I wanted her. She runs around in that tiny little outfit all day and has a huge sythe. Shes sexy, dangerous, smart, and a virgin. Does she know thats like, every man's dream women? I guess not. I could just see it too, her on her hands and knees, me taking her from behind. Her pussy hot and tight, I could hear her moanig and screaming my name, telling me to go harder, or faster, or rougher. Or her under me, her nails digging into my back, her legs around my waist, her eyes shut tight, screaming my name, begging me not to stop.

I griped the sheets tightly. I wanted to know what she tasted like, what she sounds like, what she looks like. I could feel precum comming out of me. Cold shower, you are my new best friend.

XXX

I groned and rolled over, I really didnt wanna' wake up. I was tired from being on my feet all day. Kakashi said we have 2 days off to rest up before I have to train with everyone to 'assess my skills' or something like that. The sun hit my eyes and I just shut them tighter. why can I just sleep, oh thats right: because Kami hates me.

I groned again and rolled off my oh so warm and cozy bed and slid on a pair of black pj pants so I wouldnt be In just my boxers. I didnt even bother with my hair, Zabzua was used to it and if I was gonna live with Sakura then shes gonna have to get used to it too. I sighed and went with my better judgement and put it into a loose bun on the top of my head, my freakishly long bangs falling out of it.

I walked into the kitchen and had to hold in a grone. There was Sakura in a large gray tee-shit that had been been cut to stop right at her belly button, and a pair of tiny purple boy short pantys. Her long hair was down and messy. She was standing in front of the fridge looking for something. I quietly walked up behind her, wraping my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. She jumped at first, then relaxed when she realised it was me.

I kissed her neck before turnning and putting a peice of bread in the toaster. I leaned my back on the counter with my arms crosed over my chest, looking at the T.v show that Zabuza was watching. Spongebob squarepants? What the fuck? I rolled my eyes and shook my head before looking back to Sakura who was pouting choclate milk mix into a glass of milk. She finished stiring it and took a drink, getting the happiest look on the face of the earth on her face.

I watched her sit down at the kitchen island next to Zabuza who ruffled her hair, getting a glare and a pan thrown at his head. He dodged it and laughed. Sakura sighed and layed her head on the island. I turned my attetion back to my food which was one peice of toast with nothing on it. Most people call me weird because I eat it plane, but fuck em' I like it this way.

I sat on the stool across from Sakura and turned to watch spongebob. I loved this show when I was a kid, but I never got the chance to watch it anymore. With Zabuza and I always on the move, the only thing I ever had time to do was eat, sleep, kill, and fuck. I looked at Sakura who was making faces at her glass of choclate milk. I smiled and rolled my eyes, turning my attetion back to the T.v show.

The front door opened and then slamed shut. "YO RED, WHERE YOU AT?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "In here Kiba" A few moments later a boy with shaggy brown hair and red upsidedown triangles on his face walked it. Sakura and him smiled at eachother for a moment before he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and kissed his cheek. "How's training goin'?" She asked him. He sighed and took the only avaiable seet next to me. "Its fine I guess. Hey, I got that marrage thing worked out." She visably relaxed. "Good, no offence to you kiba. But I really dont feel like getting married at 13" She said with a smile. I glared at her from the corner of my eye. What wasnt she telling me?

"I know right? My mother see's us holding hands one day and then desided to tell the village elders that were together? Competly ruined my chances with Ino." He huffed. She sighed, and took a large drink of her milk. "So its settled, we dont have to get married anymore?" She asked him. He smirked at her. "Not at all." "GOOD. You have NOO idea how awkord that would make things for my new boyfriend" The boys eyes got wide. She giggled and pointed at me. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him. "Hi, Im Haku" I told him, he nodded "Kiba"

"You always did have a thing for guys with long hair" He said to Sakura who just giggled."Anyways, I gotta get goin'." He stood up and walked to the kitches entrence. "By the way Sakura, use protection. I dont feel like babysitting little Sakura or Hakus" He was gone before the heavy looking pot could hit his head.

I watched Sakura roll her eyes and take another swig of her drink. I glared at her. I took the last bite of my toast, chewed, and forced it down my throat. I then stood up roughly and stormed to my room. Once there I let myself fall on my bed. I layed there on my back, my head on my pillow with my hands under it, glareing at the roof.

"Ha-haku...can I come in?" She asked shyly. I sighed "yeah" I let my eyes fick to her long enough to see she was still in that shirt and her panties. I looked back at the ceeling when I heard her close the door. She walked to the middle of my room slowly. I looked at her from the corner of my eye, she was messing with the hem of her shirt. She was nervious. "Come'er" I called her over.

She walked over to the edge of my bed, when she was close enough I pulled her my her wrist on top of me. I poitioned her so she was straddeling my hips. She blushed and looked anywhere but me, I sighed. "I...did I do something wrong? Did I say or do something to make you mad?" She asked me, her voice cracking. I pulled myself up enough to be almost eye level with her, I grabed her chin and forced her to look at me. "You did NOTHING wrong, Sakura. I'm a very possessave person and when that kid came in talking about marrage or whatever I got mad. Not at you, but at him. Okay?" She sniffled and nodded her head.

I smiled and kissed her so gently it was as if we wernt even kissing at all. I pulled away and layed back down like a I was before she came in. She placed one of her tiny hands on my chest to keep her balenced and played with my hair in the other one. "Ha-haku?" I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I...I dont love you, at least not yet. But there's something there I know that. And when I'm not with you I'm always always thinking about you and I just..." She bit her lip. "Do you have any of that goin' on at all?" My eyes were wide, no one had ever said anything like that to me before.

I didnt answer her, Insted I pulled her down so she was laying on top of me and kissed the hell outa' her. It wasnt rough, or mean. It was sweet and passionate. One of my hands was rubbing her back, my fingertips hardley even touching the skin, wile my other hand was resting on the back of her thy. She smiled into the kiss, I squzed her thy earning a gasp. I took the chance and shoved my tounge into her mouth, she still tasted like peaches. She pulled away and sat back on my hips, smiling at me.

XXX

**one week later...**

XXX

"The chunin exams?" Naruto asked Kakashi, who just smiled from behind his mask. I almost sighed, the chunin exams were easy when I took them and there gonna' be easy now. I looked around the training grounds we were sitting at, Sakura was stting on a low branch of a tree, swinging her legs idly. Naruto's standing in front of Kakashi looking like a dumbass. And Sasuke's just kinda sitting there.

"Yes, they begin tommorw, and you guys have yet to work with Haku, so were sparing today. You three will fight Haku" He looked at me. "You all may use specal abilitys such as blood line traits." He then pulled out his little orange book and began reading. "Oh, and Haku." I looked at him wile standing up. "If you try to kill Sakura, or any of them again. Your ass is mine, you may put them in a death state, but please try not to kill them"

I rolled my eyes and we all took a battle stance, I smirked. "Water style, ice mirror jutsu" They were traped. Naruto pulled out a few weppons, Sasuke activated his eyes, and Sakura pulled out her sythe. "Guys, be careful, these mirrors: theres something not right about them. He can reflect his image and move from mirror to the other, and his speed. Its in-human" I smirked and let my image appear in all the mirrors, each one of me holding senbon needles inbweteen my fingers.

"Very good Sakura, looks like you learned the secret durring our last fight. But like we said before" She smirked and took a fighting stance. "No holding back just because of who we are to eachother" A hand full of needles went flying at them, just scraching them, not actually hurting them. Sakura was able to deflect them with her wind, but Naruto and Sasuke were still hit.

"Hey you dumbass, that actually hurt!" Naruto yelled at a random mirror, Sakura face palmed and Sasuke sweat droped. "Haruno art, heavin style. Angle clone jutsu" 4 more Sakura's appered. Each one with a different weppon.

_'maybe if I can distract him for long enough, we can find which mirror he's hiding in. I can give the hell fire to Sasuke, but it wouldnt be able to melt these mirrors... I GOT IT'_

"Naruto, can you make shadow clones?, like 5 of them?" Naruto staired at her for a minuet. "Well sure Sakura. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" 5 more narutos showed up in a puff of smoke. "Attack the mirrors" Her and naruto's clones attacked the mirrors. "SASUKE WATCH FOR HIS MOVEMENTS." She yelled at him. "Got it" his eyes scanned for me as I destroied the clones.

I cant let him find me. I shot a few senbon needled at him. Sakura jumped in front of him just in time to take all the needled. Two in each of her sholders, one in each of her hips, and two in her right thy. "Sa-sakura?" She panted. "Sasuke, your the only one who can track his movements and has the speed to catch him. I'm no longer the most powerful one in this group anymore, Haku is. And you can beet him, we need you." She then fell on her hands and knees, spitting up blood.

"Naruto, attack the mirrors again!" She yelled. He made more shadow clones and sent them at the mirrors. I took down each one of them with ease, I knew Sasukes eyes were on me but thats not whats important.

"Fire style, fire ball jutsu." The fire just barley chared the leg of of my short/pant things I always wear. Hes getting better, hes able to track my movements with his eyes. His right eye had more of the circles in it. He favors the right side of his body. I narrowed my eyes, I sent 5 senbon needles each at his right arm and leg. Sakura let out an ear splitting scream when the needles hit her. She jumped in front of Sasuke yet again trying to block the attack from him. She fell to the floor, causing all the needles to go competly through her body.

"Fuck, practies is over" I told them, relasing the mirrors and running to Sakura to check her vitals. I sighed in realif when I found that she still had a pulse. "What happend here?" Kakashi asked, suddenly behind us. "She knew that Sasuke would be the only one to be able to beat Haku, so she jumped in the way whenever needles were thrown at Sasuke to keep him safe. Then she passed out forcing the needles competly through her body."

Slowly, I began pulling all the needles out of her. "None of them were in a vital spot, nor did they hit any vains. Her medical chakra is kicking in and she's already starting to heal herself." I told them, pulling her shorts down to her hair line to get the last needle out of her hip competly. I smirked when I saw a little bit of pink hair. So its narutal? I never would have belived that.

"EWW, SAKURA HAS PUBES!" Sasuke then smacked the back of Naruto's head. "Dope, why are you even looking?" I sweat droped. "Haku's looking!" Sasuke face palmed. "Im looking because I'm the one getting the needles out, and I'm her boyfriend, I'm allwed to look." I said pulling her shorts back into place just as she woke up. She looked at me and glared. She stood up roughly and pinned me to a tree my my neck. My eyes went wide, I'd never seen her like this. "I dont care if we were sparing or not. If you EVER hurt me or My teemmates again, I WILL kill you. Dont think that just becase you mean something to me means I wont kill you."

Her eyes, they went hers. They were a much darker shade of green, almost brown. What was happening? "Sakura, stop!" Naruto and Sasuke pulled her off of me, She tried to break there grip and run at me, but they held tight. She fell to her knees and her body went limp, but she still had a deathly chakra to her. "Kakashi, whats happening to her?" Naruto asked. I walked over to her, and kneeled down in front of her. I graped her chin forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were still that sickly greenish brownish color. She growled and then tried to run at me again, trying so hard to break there grip.

"Sakura may have heavin in her, but she also has hell. She realised that Haku was trying to hurt you and Sasuke when she woke up and something snapped in her mind." He walked up to her, did a hand sighn that I've never seen before, and placed a hand on her head. Her eyes slowly changed back to there normal color and she stoped struggleing. She looked confused for a moment before realisiton hit her.

Her eyes went wide and she riped herself from Naruto and Sasuke's grip, made a hand sighn, and disapered from sight in a gust of wind. I sighed knowing that I'm gonna have to be the one to calm her down. I'm gonna wait a bit before I do though, she needs time to cool down.

XXX

I ran after Naruto who was chasing Konohomaru through the village for some ungodly reason. In fact, the only reason I'm chashing after the two is because I dont want them getting into trouble for some stupid reason.

"Hey, watch where your goin' kid!" I groned, knowing that someone just got themselfs in deep shit. I rounded the corner to see a kit with a cat hoodie with purple war paint on his face holding Konohomaru by his oversized scarf. There was a girl standing next to him with four pig tails on her head and an huge fan on her back.

"Hey, leeme' down you freak!" Konohomaru yelled at the guy who was holding him up. I walked up next to Naruto and raised and eyebrow at the scene. "What did you just call me kid?" I steped up to them just then. "Hey, they were just messin' around. No need to start anything right?" I asked, putting a forced smile on my face. "Yeah, what he said you freak!" Little shit.

The guy raised his hand to punch Konohomaru but didnt get a chance to. A pebble flew at his wrist cansing him to drop Konohomaru who ran and his behind Naruto. We all looked up to Sakura and Sasuke sitting on a branch of the tree above us. Sakura was playing with the bandages on her Sythe wile Sasuke was throwing a rock in the air and catching it.

Sakura jumped down, standing next to me and in arm lengh of the kid with the face paint. He smirked at her. "Hey baby, how about you show me around town?" He asked her with a wink. I sent a death glare at him. "uhm, no thanks. I'm good" She said, making a move to jump back to the tree. The boy streched his arm out to grab her, but I graped him by the wrist before his hand could reach her.

"Dont you fucking touch her" I said with murder in my voice. I squezed his wrist tighter, almost breaking it. Sakura looked at me then at him. "Thats enough Haku, let him go." I gave his wrist one final squeze before letting go of it and slaming Sakura into the fence next to us with my hands on eather side of her head keeping her from going anywhere, my body pressed harshly against hers.

"If you EVER pull something like what you did back at training, then think you think you can just FUCKING run away. Ill kick your fucking ass. Do you have any idea how GOD DAMN WORRIED I was about you? Kami, help us all of you ever do that again." It came out way harsher than I had wanted it to, I hadent ment to yell it at her eather, but anger took over me when I thought about rhat had happend. She glared at me, hard. "If you dont FUCKING move RIGHT NOW, Ill kick you ass, tie you to a pole, and make you watch as I kill Zabuza" She said through gritted teath.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OFF ME, YOU SAD, SICK LITTLE FUCK." My eyes became wide with anger, I slamed my lips down roughly on hers, forcing my tounge into her mouth. Our tounges battled. We both knew the hidden meaning behind it: Who will give up and pull away first? I growled and grabed her thys, forcing her body upword. She wraped her lets around my waist and squezed my shoulders harshly. I tangled my hands In her hair, pulling on it roughly, causing her to moan loudly. Her arms went from my sholders to my neck, pulling me to her, forcing more of my body onto hers.

I growled angrly, wanting more. I moved hands from her hair to her hips, squezing them as hard as I possibly could. She screamed into my mouth, It wasnt a bad scream though, it was a scream from the sudden pleasure on her body. She pulled me even closer to her, her legs suddenly tighter around me. She broke the kiss, panting.

"I hate you."

"No you dont."

"I wish you would die."

"Lying to yourself isnt good"

"If you two are done?" Sasuke's voice chimed in. I growled low in my throat, and let her back down to her feet slowly so she wouldnt fall. When she was back on the ground she began fixing her hair and straightening out her almost nonexistent clothes. Suddenly, I wasnt so sure I liked other men being able to see her in those clothes.

We looked over to see that there was now a boy with red hair and a tattoo on his forehead standing with the rest of the sand ninjas. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasuke "Are they always like that?" She asked him. He shook his head "No, there usualy all lovey-dovey. This is the first time I've seen him be so rough with her." I heard her sigh. "Sakura, you have bruses on your hips." I looked down at her hips to see some very visable bruses forming in the shape if my fingers. I cursed under my breath and looked the other way.

_'he almost kills me twice, and now I have bruses because of him? This kid's gonna be the death of me...'_

I smirked at what she thought and turned my attetion back to the ninjas in front of us. Sasuke was currently talking to one of them but I wasnt paying attetion. I was to busy calming myself after what what just happend between me and my little flower. My pants slowly getting looser and looser.

The three sound ninja with red hair said something and then all three of them left. I didnt even care what was said with Sasuke and the red haired kid, I was to busy still trying to calmb myself from what took place a few minutes ago.

"ITS RAMEN TIME!"

I facepalmed.

XXX

AND NEXT WILL BE THE CHUNIN EXAMS!

C":

Review cause you love me


End file.
